


Confession Of Nerves

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Dwalin is in love with !reader. He just..doesn't know how to confess it.





	

To most folks, Dwalin was a big grump. He always looked angry and looking to pick fights. But to you, he was a big marshmallow. It was even more evident the morning that he confessed his love for you, and stumbled on his words nervously in the process.

You had just finished eating breakfast when Dwalin pulled you aside. “Y/N, meet me outside in an hour.” He walked off without another word. You had noticed that his fists were clenched and he was sweating a little. What was wrong with the dwarf?

After getting dressed and looking decent, you found Dwalin at his usual spot at his watch post near the gate. His fists were still clenched as though something had really made him nervous. It was rather amusing because nobody would ever expect the likes of him to be nervous.

He saw you approach him and he stuttered. “Y/N…I…I uh..didn’t see you there.”

   “Dwalin? Are you…quite alright?” You half-laughed.

   “I’m…I don’t know. I uh…I want to tell you something, but I don’t know how you will take it.”

You grabbed his clammy, shaking hands. “Dwalin you are one of my best friends in the Company. You can tell me anything.”

It seemed as though your contact with his hands made things worse.

   “How do I…how…” He stuttered again.

   “How what?!” You started chuckling.

He got down on one knee quickly, somehow regaining his composure. “Y/N, I love you.” He planted a small kiss on your hand. “My beautiful amralime. I love you so very much. Will you be my bride?”

Your breath suddenly got caught in your throat. “You…want me to marry you?”

He smiled warmly.

   “More than anything in the world.”

   “Then yes, I will be your bride.” You hugged him. “By the way, that was not a confession of your love for me.”

He stared at you for a moment. “It wasn’t?”

   “Nah. That was more like a confession of nerves!”

Both of you laughed and ran off to tell the news to Thorin.


End file.
